Without You
by BadWolfBabe
Summary: Beast Boy reflects on his time with Terra.


Hey all. This fic uses the song "Ghost of You" by Good Charlotte. I know you all will love it, and if you don't… Then I guess you don't! Now then… on to the story!

**Without You**

_I will wait until the end_

_When the pendulum will swing back to the_

_Darker side of our hearts bleeding_

Beast Boy sat on the edge of his bed, Terra's photo in his hands. The corner was folded from his misjudgment of where to put it. He thought using it as some form of a bookmark would be nice – he would always see her whenever he read, although at times it seemed like never. But in the past weeks, since her passing, he seemed to be asking for more and more books.

_I will save this empty space_

_Next to me like it's a grave_

_Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally _

_Together_

Her death. Beast Boy had expected it in some ways. After all, she was dealing with lava. Yet, in some ways, he _never_ expected it to happen. Death didn't happen to the ones he loved. At least, it never did before.

_I have been_

_Searching for_

_Traces of_

_What we were_

Robin had said that it was "normal" for him to feel this way. What way, exactly? Mourning, grieving? Are those the ways he expected him to feel? Try emptiness, loss of hope, and feeling like you'll never be able to smile again.

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_Awake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

Beast Boy turned the corner, pressing it down so it would stay flat. Even though it was just a small corner, it still bothered him. Terra had no imperfections, and she still shouldn't – even if she's now just a photo.

_So here I am_

_Pacing around this house again_

_With pictures of us living on these walls_

He remembered the day she had that photo taken. The team had gone downtown to search for Killer Moth, who had supposedly escaped. They had broken up into teams – Robin and Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, and himself and Terra. Right away the mission strayed their minds and they decided to go to the strip mall. They stumbled upon one of those old-fashion photo places. Beast Boy got the idea to have their pictures taken with them in ridiculous, old clothes. Terra was reluctant at first, but then she gave in.

_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe _

_And I'm wondering_

_I'm wondering if it's you that I feel_

_If it's you that I feel here_

_Haunting me forever_

Terra had gotten a blue, poofy dress with lace at the rims of the sleeves. She chose a light blue "gangster" hat (as she called it) with a white feather sticking out. The camera lady told her to have her back to the camera, and look behind her as if she were surprised.

The picture came out to be beautiful, just like her.

_I have been_

_Searching for _

_Traces of _

_What we were _

_A ghost of you _

_Is all that I have left _

_It's all that I have left you to hold _

_Awake in the night to find there's no one there but me _

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

Once they had the picture taken, Terra was too embarrassed by it, and decided to let Beast Boy have it. Together, they continued on their somewhat non-existent search. Little did he know that in the next coming weeks, Terra would be gone from him forever.

_I'm not looking for _

_Anything but us_

_Anything but what we were_

_And I'm not asking for_

_Painted memories_

_I only want to know you're here_

If only she had come with them. She would be alive. Raven and the others may not have trusted her as much, but _he_ would have. He would have made sure she was welcome and accepted. He would make sure that she wouldn't make the same mistake she did before.

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_Awake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

If only she was alive… he would be happier.

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_Awake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_


End file.
